1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock-step synchronism fault-tolerant computer system which processes the same instruction string in a totally the same manner by a plurality of computing modules in clock synchronization with each other. More particularly, it relates to a fault-tolerant computer system and a high-speed re-synchronization controlling method which realize speed-up of re-synchronization processing when a synchronism fault among computing modules occurs (lock-step comes off).
2. Description of the Related Art
With a conventional lock-step synchronism fault-tolerant computer system, when among a plurality of computing modules executing the same instruction string at the same time, a computing module is detected having a different output from that of other computing modules due to a failure or other external or internal factor, such countermeasures as follows are taken. In the following, a computing module detected failing to operate in synchronization with other computing modules will be referred to as a computing module in a step-out state.
More specifically, such a measure is taken of once cutting off a computing module whose lock-step comes off from an operational state and replacing the computing module as required according to a factor causing step-out or when replacement is not necessary, conducting re-initialization processing or the like according to the necessity to integrate the computing module into the operational state.
At the time of the above-described re-integration into the operational state in conventional lock-step synchronism fault-tolerant computer system, because irrespectively whether a computing module at the step-out state has been replaced or not, for the computing module to synchronize with other computing modules continuing with operation to execute the same processing again, all the memory data held by the computing modules at the operational state are copied into a memory held by the computing module which is to be re-integrated at the time of its re-integration.
In conventional lock-step synchronism fault-tolerant computer system, after executing replacement of a computing module at the step-out state, re-initialization processing according to a part causing step-out and the like, when integrating the computing module in question into the operational state again, computing modules at the operational state are halted for a long period of time.
More specifically, the conventional lock-step synchronism fault-tolerant computer system has a problem that while a computing module at the step-out state is subjected to re-integration processing, the entire fault-tolerant computer system has its operation halted for a long period of time (3 to 5 seconds in general or on the order of minutes).
The reason is that in order to integrate a computing module at the step-out state into the operational state, all the memory contents are copied all the time from the computing modules continuing with operation into the computing module to be re-integrated.
When operation of a normal computing module is continued during the copying processing, memory contents of the normal computing module have a possibility to be changed during the copying processing as well, so that copying can not be performed properly. For avoiding such a situation, a computing module at the operational state is temporarily stopped to prevent updating of its memory contents.
Since a memory capacity in a computing module today comes up to several Giga bytes, copying the entire memory region will require a long period of time.
In a lock-step synchronism fault-tolerant computer system, a step-out state among computing modules occurs due to various causes.
First case is a fixed failure occurring within a computing module. In this case, a computing module having a failure should be replaced and when integrating the computing module to be replaced into an operational system, all the data in a memory of a computing module at the operational state needs to be copied.
In a lock-step synchronism fault-tolerant computer system, a step-out state may occur because, in addition to the above-described fixed failure, computing modules operate at different timing due to difference in manufacturing of each unit in a computing module although its operation is normal or because of an automatically correctable intermittent failure of memory caused by effects of α-ray or the like.
In these cases, since a fixed failure occurs not in a computing module itself, the module fundamentally needs no replacement, and by again synchronizing its processing with that of other computing modules in operation to integrate the computing module in question, the entire fault-tolerant computer system can be restored to a normal operation state.